Mutant Warriors
by Musical Ninja
Summary: After the defeat of XANA, the Lyoko Warriors think that they can finally have normal lives. Unfortunately, that all changes when the Shredder comes into the picture. Now the Lyoko Warriors must team up with the turtles to take on an even greater challenge than before.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own Code Lyoko or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They are by their respective owners.

 **Author's Note:** I got this story from Matt-Canada's-2p. In this story, the Lyoko warriors live in New York and meet the turtles by accident. They think that they're rid of XANA after their last battle, but their wrong. Well, here it is.

* * *

 **Abduction and Mutation**

It had been nearly a year since the defeat of XANA, and lufe had gone on for the Lyoko warriors. It had been discovered that Aelita and Odd were not really related. Their story was that Aelita was an orphan but had a fear of the foster system because she had been in abusive ones. This all changed when Odd's uncle Thomas and aunt Irene heard about it and decided to legally adopt her as their own. When asked why, their one reason was that they had always wanted a daughter but were never able to have one. The warriors families transferred their children to a new school in New York City. Aelita's new parents even let them stay with them during their time in school.

The kids enjoyed their new school. They had good teachers, interesting classes, and they started making new friends. It seemed like everything was going to be alright. Until the night Odd did not come home from a meeting at his school's art club. At first they thought he was just running late. But as each minute turned into an hour, everyone started to worry that something was wrong.

* * *

Odd woke up feeling groggy and dazed. He tried to rub his eyes, but found he could not move his arms. That was when he discovered that he was restrained to a table of some kind with metal straps. Looking around, he found that he was in a mad scientist type of lab. He wondered how he got there, until he remembered feeling a p***k on his neck while he was walking back to his uncle's place.

"Sssssso you've woken up, have you?" A new voice asked. Odd looked in the direction he heard it and saw a man with literally looked like he was half bug. "Well, when I get ssssstarted, you're going to wissssh you were ssssstill asssssleep."

"Where am I?" Odd asked. "What's going on? And why do you look like a bug? Ew."

"That lasssst quessstion isssss persssonal," said the bug man. "I am Baxssssster Sssstockman. And you are in my laboratory."

"And you're here because I am in need of a good mutant soldier," a deep scary vouce said. Another man emerged from the shadows. This one was clad in metal armor and his face was covered by a metal Japanese style helmet he was wearing.

"Uh, who are you and what do mean by mutant soldiers?" Odd asked, a little afraid of the man.

"I am called the Shredder," the man said. "And what I mean is that I'm trying to put together an army of mutated soldiers for me to command. Stockman here has created a new improved mutagen to make powerful mutants. But I needed to test it first. A new acquaintance of mine recommended a few people, and you were on the list."

"What?!" Odd shrieked.

"That'ssss right, child," Stockman said as he filled up a syringe with some type of green liquid. "You're going to be a mutant. Let me just pick out what DNA to use."

"Wait a minute!" Odd screamed. "You can't do this! I have a family! Parents, sisters, aunts, uncles, even cousins! I don't wanna be a mutant!"

"You'll get use to it in no time," the Shredder said in an uncaring tone. "Stockman did."

"Asssss ussssse to it asssssss I could- oh, perfect! Bobcat" Stockman said. He added tbe DNA to the syringe and the DNA mixed in with the mutagen. He then walked over to Odd and said, "Now hold still. This may sting."

"Stay away from!" Odd screamed as he struggled to get from. "Let me go! Let me out of here!"

Stockman grabbed him by his head and held him still as he stuck the syringe into his neck and pressed down. Within seconds, Odd started to feel strange. It felt like his insides were on fire and his body was being ripped apart. He screamed in pain as he watched his hands grow hair and his nails became claws. He could not see his legs or feet as well from his angle but he could see that his pants and shoes were ripping and he was growing hair on his legs along with claws on his toes. He was also pretty sure he heard himself roar like a wild cat. When the pain finally stopped, Odd became lightheaded and weak. He felt like he was going to pass out. As his vision started to fade, he heard the Shredder and Stockman talking.

"Are you sure this mutagen will work the way you think?" The Shredder asked Stockman.

"I'm sssssure it will, Massssster Shredder," Stockman replied. "But I can run a few tessstssss to be sssssure, it you want."

"Very well," said the Shredder. "Lock him up in a cell in the meantime."

That was the last thing Odd heard before he passed out. He could only hope his friends, or someone, could find him and save him.


End file.
